Riddles
by Iwantnoname
Summary: Prompt fill. Bilbo is annoying the dwarves with a game of riddles. One night Thorin agrees to play, only if he gets to eat Bilbo if he wins. Bagginshield and there is some smut. You have been warned.


**Prompt from someone here. I don't know if they want to remain anon or not. Anyhow I hope I please them.**

* * *

Everyone was tired of them. Bilbo had managed to stump and annoy every dwarf in the company save for Thorin with his riddles. Though, Bilbo was enjoying the fact he was better at something than the dwarves. All the fighting they have seen had the hobbit feeling a little depressed that he couldn't do anything.

After the camp was set and everyone ate Bilbo say his chance to see if he could beat the soon to be King under the Mountain, Thorin. The hobbit approached with playful smile on his lips. As he got closer he could see it looked like Thorin was expecting him, waiting for him.

"I will play your game Burglar on one condition." Thorin said his deep voice resounding deep within the hobbit. A devious smile creased the dwarf's face.

Bilbo wasn't sure if he liked the fact Thorin had been waiting for him to ask, "What condition is that?"

"If you lose I eat you whole." Thorin's grin became more impish.

Bilbo looked at the dwarf king with great confusion. He couldn't even fathom what that meant coming from Thorin. When the foul creature he met in the goblin cave said it, he knew he meant it. However, with Thorin…he knew the dwarf prince wouldn't actually eat him, so what did he mean?

"Fine," Biblo said finally answering, "I go first."

Thorin nodded in agreement.

The hobbit thought for a moment before he spoke his first riddle, "It is greater than any god, more evil than any dark lord. The poor have it and the rich need it. If you eat it you will die."

Thorin thought on this one before he spoke, "Nothing. The answer is nothing."

Bilbo stomped one of his feet on the ground in a small but playful pout. None of the other dwarves got passed his first riddle. Yet, it was nice to know that Thorin might offer a bit of a challenge.

"My turn," Thorin said. His voice sounded different…it sounded hungry, "What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?"

Bilbo perked up with excitement, "Oh, that's easy! A river!"

Thorin merely smiled and nodded that the hobbit was correct, "I won't go so easy with the next one. I am getting hungry."

Bilbo shifted a bit, he really wanted to know what Thorin meant.

"Okay, my turn again. At night they come without being fetched. By day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?"

Thorin chuckled, it was his turn to answer swiftly, "The stars."

"Well you are better at this than I thought." Bilbo said.

Thorin moved in closer to the hobbit, circling him like a vulture, "I hope this game doesn't continue too much longer, I am famished now, and it has been a while since I have had _bunny_."

Bilbo felt his cheeks heat up. He hated being compared to a bunny, mostly since that large man called him a fat one.

"My riddle for you," Thorin said, "I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?"

Bilbo frowned a bit, this one was hard. It took him a bit and Thorin looking at him with a wolfish grin wasn't helping, it was like he thought he had already won.

"E. The letter 'e' from the human alphabet." Bilbo said finally.

Thorin looked a little upset that Bilbo got that one, but he nodded for the hobbit to ask his next riddle.

"The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?"

Thorin's gaze never changed from the hungry wolf, if anything there was added determination like this was an actual hunt for him and he was going to get his bunny.

"A coffin." He answered in a low whisper right by Bilbo's ear.

"My turn. Time to end this," Thorin whispered. He smiled when he noticed the hobbit tense up, "Soft to the touch, but touch makes it like a rock. What do I crave?"

Bilbo froze. That riddle made no sense to him. He didn't know of anything like that, mostly a something that Thorin would crave. The hobbit started to pace back and forth trying to think of an answer, while Thorin's gaze grew more hungry and triumphant.

"Time is running out, Bunny." Thorin said with a smile.

Bilbo just shot him a small glare. The hobbit was making a trench in the ground from his pacing when he finally through his hands in the air, "You win. I don't know."

The hobbit didn't even have the chance to pout over his final defeat, when he was grabbed by Thorin and taken into the nearby woods.

"Thorin what is the meaning of this?" Bilbo asked trying to sound demanding.

"I told you Bunny, I am going to eat you." Thorin said with a small growl as he pushed the hobbit down to the ground.

"Thorin if this is a joke, I am not laughing." Bilbo snapped.

The dwarf only grinned before dropping down on top of the hobbit. Bilbo felt heated lips crash into his while strong daft hands worked to undo his trousers. The hobbit tried to speak, but only gasps and moans escaped him. There was a low chuckle that came from Thorin as he made his way down the hobbit's body with chaste kisses.

"You taste good, Little Bunny." Thorin murmured.

Bilbo tried to speak again but only a purr came out. If this was what losing to Thorin was like he would have thrown the whole game. The hobbit let out a small cry when he felt Thorin's hot lips wrap around his still growing cock. It hit him like a ton of bricks; the answer to what Thorin craved.

"Think of the answer, Burglar?" Thorin asked deviously stopping his hungry licks up and down the hobbit's dick.

Bilbo only nodded yes, words weren't working for the hobbit at the moment. The way Thorin took him into his mouth it was indeed like he was hungry, no, starving. Strong hands held Bilbo at his hips to stop him from squirming about. The hobbit wasn't used to this sort of attention and was starting to worry if he could long enough to please the dwarf prince.

The heat rising in Bilbo's lower stomach was too much. The hobbit cried out in pleasure as he shot his hot seed into Thorin's mouth. The dwarf moaned swallowed it all down. Bilbo went limp in a hot sweaty mess. He felt the whiskers of Thorin's beard nuzzle his neck.

"We should play this game again." Bilbo panted, finally finding his words, "Next time, however, I am eating you."

Thorin laughed and kissed the hobbit on his cheek, "I hope you have a big appetite."

Bilbo laughed, Thorin had no idea of the hunger hobbits had.


End file.
